nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
2019
Features *"Dumb Blonde" (February 12, 2019) *"Wobble Up" (April 18, 2019) Freestyles *"Barbie Goin Bad" (February 2, 2019) *"Barbie Drip" (February 2, 2019) *"Bust Down Barbiana" (February 6, 2019) Accomplishments (January - May) *First female rapper to hit 103M RIAA certified units. *First rapper to hit 100M followers on Instagram. *''Queen'' has sold 1M unites world wide. *''Queen'' is now certified platinum in the US. *"Dip" is now certified gold and platinum in the US. *"No Broken Hearts" surpasses 100M streams on Spotify. *Nicki Minaj surpasses Beyoncé as the eighth most subscribed female artist on youtube. *Only female with most songs to surpasses 200M streams on Spotify. *Nicki extended her record for the most gold certifications by a female rapper in the uk with 13 gold certifications surpassing Adele and Little Mix. *Sold out a show in Australia in only six days with 9,500 tickets sold. *Nicki made $2.5M from the Australia Fomo festival. *Only female rapper to have two albums sell over 300,000 WW first week. *Nicki Minaj now has the most singles (41) RIAA certified platinum '''or higher of any act. *"Ball for me" is now certified platinum in the US. *Nicki is the most viewed female rapper on youtube (including features) 20.6B views *According to apple music Nicki Minaj has been the most streamed female rapper on their platform since its launch in 2015. *Nicki Minaj's "The Nicki Wrld Tour" has surpassed "The Pinkprint Tour" and is OFFICIALLY the most successful tour in Europe by a female rapper in history. * Nicki Minaj has sold out the '''BIGGEST arena in Europe, "The Manchester arena" which has a capacity of 22,000 seats. *Nicki Minaj is the first female rapper with the most billboard hot 100 top 10's (17). *Nicki Minaj is the only female rapper to appear in the top 5 most streamed female artist on Apple music in 2018. *"Familia" has now surpasses 125k total sales in the US. *"MotorSport" has reached 4,650,00 sales within the US. *Nicki is the only female rapper to appear on billboard greatest women of all time hot 100 list. The hot 100 has been present since 1991. *"Bang Bang" has now sold 15 Million copies WORLD-WIDE. It's the best selling female trio of all time and is Nicki Minaj's highest selling song to date. *Nicki Minaj's fourth studio album Queen is the only female rap album in HISTORY to spend 6 days at #1 worldwide on apple music. *Nicki Minaj is the second most mentioned women on twitter in history. *"Woman Like Me" is currently eligible for gold in the US. *Nicki was the most streamed female rapper in 2018 and fifth female overall. *"No Love" has now surpassed 300 million views on youtube. *"Good Form" surpasses "Chun-Li" making it the most viewed video from the Queen era. *"Good Form" has now surpassed 900,000 sales in the US. *Nicki Minaj becomes the ONLY female rapper in history to surpass 30 Billion streams worldwide (Spotify + youtube) *"Side To Side" has now sold 12.5 Million copies worldwide, this is Nicki's fourth and Ariana's third song to achieve this. *"Hard White" has surpassed 200k total US sales. *Nicki Minaj has grossed over $25 Million for the "The Nicki Wrld Tour" with only just 22 shows. *"Women like me" has now surpassed 1 million Shazams. *"Barbie Tingz" is now eligible for platinum in the US for selling 1,000,000 copies. *"Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded" surpassed 1 Billion streams on Spotify, this is Nicki's second album to do so. *"Bang Bang" has surpassed 1.3 Billions views on youtube. *Nicki Minaj is now the first female rapper to win a Brit Award since Lauryn Hill in 1997. *Krippy Kush is nominated for a heat latin music award, its Nicki's first ever heat latin music award nomination. *"Your Love" is certified Gold in Australia. *"Barbie Dreams" is certified Gold in Australia. *"Ball for me" is certified platinum in the Australia. *"Girl On Fire" is certified 5X platinum in the Australia. *"Chun-Li" is certified platinum in the Australia. *"Rich Sex" is currently eligible for platinum in the US. *"MAMA"is currently eligible for gold in the US. * "BedRock" is currently eligible for 4X platinum in the US. *"No Frauds" has sold 250,000 pure sales worldwide and is eligible for platinum in the US. *"Rake It Up" has now been certified 3X platinum in the US. *"FEFE" went to have the fourth biggest debut week by a female lead in Spotify history with over 65M streams making Nicki the first female rapper in history to break this record. *Despite not being a single, Nicki Minaj's "All Things Go " has sold over 555k copies making it eligible for Gold in the US. *"FEFE" has surpassed 400 Million streams on Spotify. *"The Night Is Still Young" is currently eligible for 3X platinum in US. *"Feeling Myself" is currently eligible for 3x Platinum in the US. *"Dip" has surpasses 58 Million Spotify streams. *"Swalla" has surpassed 680 Million Spotify streams. *Were only 4 months in 2019 and Nicki has already earned a higher income than in 2018, she's predicted to have a net worth of 100M by the end of 2019. *Nicki is now apart of YG's most streamed song Spotify as "Big Bank" dethrones "My N***a". *The Nicki Wrld Tour has surpassed Kany West's "Saint Pablo Tour" as the fifth highest grossing hip-hop tour this decade, grossing over $31M with 19 shows so far. *Nicki Minaj is now the''' first female artist to have 48 videos surpasss 100 Million views on YouTube. *"Dip" Surpasses 100M views on youtube. *"Swalla" has reached 700M streams on Spotify. This is Nicki's second song to achieve this. *"Queen" has repeaked to #2 on the iTunes Hip-Hop/Rap Charts. *Nicki becomes the first female rapper to reach 800 million streams on Spotify. *"Side To Side" has now surpass 800 Million streams on Spotify. *"Plain Jane Remix" has been certifed 2x platinum for selling 140,000 units in Australia. *Nicki Minaj has surpassed 14 Million followers on Spotify. She is the first female rapper do accomplish this. *"Barbie Tingz" has surpassed 1 Million likes on Youtube, this is Nicki's 39th video to achieve this and she is the ONLY ARTIST with the most videos with over 1M likes on Youtube. *Nicki has now surpassed 21 BILLION views on Youtube (including features). *"Do You Mind" has reached 100M streams on Spotify. This is Nicki's 39th song to achieve this. She is still the '''second most feamale artist with 100M streams on Spotify. *"Goodbye" has reached 100M views on Youtube. *Nicki has now surpassed 15M followers on Spotify. She's the most followed female rapper on the platform and 3rd as a rapper. *Nicki becomes the first female rapper in history to have 40 songs surpass 100M streams on Spotify. She is the second female artist overall with the most songs to achieve this. *"Dip" has reached 100M streams on Spotify. This is Nicki's 40th song to achieve this. *"Dance (A$$) (Remix)" is now certified 4x platinum in the US. *"Swalla" is now certified 3x platinum in Australia. *"Pink Friday" has surpassed 600M streams on Spotify. This is her fourth album to achieve this. *Despite not releasing any new solo music Nicki remains the most listented to female rapper on Spotify with 28 million monthly listeners. *"Roman Holiday" is Twitters most liked and used song on the platform surpassing 20M views and likes combined. *"MotorSport" is now certifed Gold in Italy. *"Feeling Myself" has surpassed 200M streams on Spotify. *"Woman Like Me" has surpassed 200M streams on Spotify. *"Roman Holiday" has entered the Top Ten of the US itunes Hip Hop/Rap chart! Nicki is the only female artist in the top 15 of the chart! Upcoming in 2019 *Feature on Kanye West's upcoming album "Yandhi" called "New Body" with Ty Dolla $ign. *NM5 (speculated release before summer) *Documentary (Soon according to Nicki) *NM5 Singles (rumoured to be before US tour) *Soulja Boy feature on his upcoming album *Fendi clothing line (Acording to caption on Nicki's instagram post) (Post Here) *US tour dates (before summer) *Wobble Up Music Video *Met Gala (May 6) ✔︎ *Ms. Banks collab (confirmed) *U.S. Tour with Chris Brown *New music *possibly* acording to Nicki *Trina feature "BAPS" (June 21st) Queen Radio Recap *Episode 11 *Nicki's 5th album is complete (According to Nicki) *US tour dates soon. *More freestyles coming. *Soulja Boy collab. *Juice Wrld collab. *Documentary Soon. *Soulja boy on US tour. *Lead single for NM5 is chosen and ready to be released. 2019 Awards and Nominations *"Billboard" *Top Rap Female Artist (nominated) 2019 Music Videos ' ' Category:2019 Category:Nicki Minaj